Total Drama Knockout
This is an ongoing roleplay hosted by OMGItsGarret. =Contestants= There are 14 contestants placed on two teams! Team Melee Dawn~Played by Wind 9'th' Thomas~Played by Wind Leshawna~Played by Fiz 10th Bridgette~Played by Joey (canon subs - Lindsay Lover and Niksdorfv) Courtney~Played by Garret 12th Beth~Played by Garret 13th Mike~Played by Oak Sadie~Played by food. (left game) Team Brawl Amy~Played by TeamDark Gwen~Played by RJ Cameron~Played by Wind Zoey~Played by Fiz Duncan~Played by RJ 7th Owen~Played by TotalDrama 11th Cody~Played by Wind 14th Episodes Ep.1- Princess Caper-''' The teams were sent to go find Courtney and Dawn, resulting in Chris causing half of the contestants to go underground to find them, but due to poor ratings, Chris stoped it in the middle. Teams were made (Team Melee and Team Brawl) Team Brawl decide dto vote off Cody, and Cody leaves the island. 'Ep.2- Dodgeball Disaster- '''The two teams are put in a dogeball contest, Cameron gets beatten up by Duncan resulting in a rivaly between the two, but right before, Thomas started yelling in pain, yet no one knew what was going on. During the challenge, Duncan was flirting with Zoey, resulting in his loss. Team Melee lost because of Beth, and she was eliminated. '''Ep.3- Mu-Mu-MURDER!!!- '''In this episode, Chris brings back Beth, or whats left of her, and everyone is trying to solve the case of Beth's death. Meanwhile, Duncan tries to make the worst of Cameron right when Thomas saves him. Gwen was also being attracted to Mike. During the challenge, Thomas runs into papers resulting in the murders case, ThomasTwo. Thomas is revealed to be a robot and a clone of the original Thomas whom was a blood-thirsty physcopath. Courtney then blames Thomas for the murder when everyone blames her, and she begins to hate them for it. Cameron then sees Thomas in trouble and kills off his original. Owen won victory for his team in pure luck, leading people to ether make Thomas go, or Courtney. Gwen was eliminated for a breakdown, but Cameron wanted to take her place instead, but ended up going with her. Courtney was eliminated as well as Cameron and Gwen, thus starting a relationship between Dawn and Thomas, and a break-up between Duncan and Zoey. '''Ep.4- Cooking up some Chaos- '''Team Melee decides for Thomas to be team leader, and Duncan leader of Team Brawl. Chris makes them cook five things, and then it was revealed Gwen returned to the game on Team Brawls team. Team Melee won this challenge, and Owen was eliminated. Also, Cameron called Zoey and told her to protect Thomas. '''Ep.5- Sadie for Nadie- '''Chris announces Sadie to be a cameo, and everyone dislikes it. During the challenge, Duncan tries to "re-connect" to Zoey, but Mike fights him. At the end, Sadie was "to bored" to be on the show and left. Team Melee lost and Leshawna was eliminated because of a major mistake, but then, Duncan tampered with the votes so Dawn would be eliminated, resulting in a double elimination. '''Ep.6- Truth or Electric Chair-' '''Ep.7- TBA 'Table ' 14- Cody ' '''13- Beth ' '12- Courtney ' '11- Dawn ' '''10- Leshawna 9- Owen 8- Duncan 7- Cameron 6- Zoey 5- Mike 4- Sadie 3- Gwen 2- Thomas 1- Bridgette *Gwen was eliminated in Ep.3, but she returns* *Cameron also comes back* Category:Roleplays Category:Articles Needing Cleanup